


Break Up

by bigwolfpup



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigwolfpup/pseuds/bigwolfpup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Weird angst written in a weird mood.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Break Up

**Author's Note:**

> Weird angst written in a weird mood.

“Kotetsu, I have to talk to you about something…”

Kotetsu knew it was coming. He could tell by Barnaby’s voice, and he wasn’t ready for it. 

“Yeah?”

On that balcony, at the big celebration of Barnaby’s return to the first league, the two heroes stood together on shaky ground. They should have known this day would come. Things were growing difficult between them, and it wasn’t pleasant.

“I know we haven’t been doing the best recently… and the arrival of Ryan didn’t help anything.”

“Yeah…”

It was hard. Kotetsu knew it already. He knew what was going to happen between them. 

“I suppose I should just get on with it. I’m only dragging this out more than it needs to be.”

“Please…Don’t give on me yet,” Kotetsu whispered. He looked at the ground, fighting back the tears that were already forming in the corners of his eyes. The pit of his stomach felt cold and empty.

“I’m sorry Kotetsu. But we can’t do this anymore. It’s getting to be too much for us. It’ll ruin our performance if we don’t end it here.”

Alone on that balcony, the two drifted closer to each other until they were in each other’s arms. It hurt, perhaps more than losing a wife or parents. It hurt like losing the person who was made perfectly for the other. They were partners, best friends, soulmates even.

“We have more though, Bunny. We can’t end it here…”

“We have to. You know that… I’m sorry Kotetsu.”

Barnaby pulled away, and it was hard. He felt his heart split in two. He was always told these were hard, but he never knew how hard until he had to initiate it. 

“Barnaby, we don’t have to do this.” Kotetsu clung to Barnaby’s jacket sleeve and buried his face in it. He couldn’t help it. The tears came flowing out, unstoppable.

Yes, it was very hard to do this. Barnaby wrapped Kotetsu in a hug, a tight one, and felt his own tears build up.

“We can stay together more,” Kotetsu continued through shaky breaths and tears. “We can get through this together… I don’t want to lose you Barnaby.”

“You know it won’t work out.”

Kotetsu felt defeated. He did know they wouldn’t work out now. Not with Ryan hanging about in the spot light now.

“Maybe we can work this out again later, but now it just won’t work Kotetsu.” Barnaby kissed Kotetsu’s ear lightly, memorizing the smell of his partner as he did so. He feared it would be awhile before he got to smell it again.

“This… is this goodbye then?” Kotetsu shook as he asked the question, face still buried in Barnaby’s arm.

“I’m afraid so…”

“Then… is it too much to ask…”

“No, it’s not.” 

Barnaby understood fully what Kotetsu wanted, and he almost felt like he shouldn’t give him what he wanted. But just one more wouldn’t be bad, as long as it wasn’t too long. Just one last kiss to end it all.

The blonde lifted his partner’s chin and dried his tears with his thumb, which only made a clear path for even more tears. With shaking hands, the two leaned closer and touched their lips together. It was a last effort for Kotetsu, and a temporary seal to their relationship to Barnaby. It hurt, more than ever, but it was over. It was over too quickly, and the seal was placed on the most depressing night of their relationship.

On that balcony, the two heroes stood apart on broken ground. Maybe it would be fixed. Maybe it wouldn’t. Neither of them knew when they would be back together, if they ever would be.

“I love you, Bunny…”

“I love you too, Tiger…”

Barnaby’s call bracelet went off, and that was the end of it. He headed away to his suit, looking back at his broken and alone Tiger, and it was then that his tears fell in steady streams. It wasn’t easy, but it was the right thing to do. As he turned back, there was only one thing on his mind, and he spoke it to himself to remind him of what he really felt.

“I love you so much, Tiger…”


End file.
